


Iconic NAGHA Threads (Archived)

by Falcolmreynolds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, archived threads, forum threads, i guess it's a preview of that world?, idk - Freeform, this is worldbuilding for a different fic i haven't posted yet, web forum format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcolmreynolds/pseuds/Falcolmreynolds
Summary: Locked, iconic, and otherwise impactful threads from the NAGHA (North American-Global Hunters' Association) boards, all gathered in one place. I figured I'd make some kinda database so people always know what's being referenced when someone mentions one of these! You guys better be thankful, I had to get some of these out of archive programs and stuff like the Wayback Machine. It was a hassle to dig them up! Enjoy!- Al1yx
Kudos: 15





	1. Forum Rules

Topic: Forum Rules

User: Lacrity

Forum Rules

 **Original Post on:** 22 July 2002, 19:08:25

The following is a list of forum rules for the members-only, in-the-know NAGHA (North American-Global Hunters' Association) boards. The basic rules apply of course, but I’ll restate them here.

  1. No spam, please.
  2. Be civil.
  3. Do not abuse the boards. If you are caught spamming, we will suspend, then delete your account. You’ll get two warnings and two suspensions before you’re out of here.
  4. No tracking down other forum members based on information from here. The boards are designed for us to hunt down monsters, like vampires, not to hunt down _each other._ We will _not_ tolerate Hunters targeting other avatars based on our board information. We have no control over what people say, but if we see contracts for other avatars going up, we will take them down and ban you. This board is for monster hunting _only._
  5. Do not tell ordinary forum users about the member-only boards.
  6. Do not report this website to any government or law enforcement agency (really. This should be obvious).
  7. Do not tell the Usher Foundation about the member-only boards.
  8. Come to think of it, don’t tell the Magnus Institute, either, all you overseas users. They don’t need to know. If you tell them, they’ll come in here and start trying to learn from us or something. That’s not the point of this place.
  9. Please keep all chatter to the appropriate categories.
  10. You must spoiler all photos and videos of blood, gore, and prey/trophies.
  11. Regarding the above, though, don’t worry about _posting_ those, as long as you put them in a spoiler tag. The safe search content algorithms can’t touch you here and neither can the police.
  12. If you wish to submit for avatar status, please PM one of the forum moderators, and we’ll get that sorted out. Until you’ve been confirmed, you cannot claim status.
  13. The site runs on EST, Eastern Coast USA time. Keep that in mind when you’re talking about times. No, we will NOT switch to GMT. This is primarily North American, we’re not using European times for whatever godforsaken reason you want them. We're not swapping to mountain time or west coast, either. I live in the east. I'm running this on east coast time.



This post will be updated if necessary.

-

_Forum Moderator_

_ <Last edited 30 September 2002, 12:08:22> _

_ <Thread locked by forum moderator on 22 July 2002, 19:46:12> _


	2. Looking for Information - Callaway NE

Topic: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

User: Hunter

Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Original post on:** 28 July 2002, 21:02:00

Hey everyone I was hping I could get some information here. I’m searching for any rumors anybody has heard about strange activities in Callaway Nebraska. I am in the area so no rumors about me please (strange man out at night possibly with weapons, or anything like that) but if you’ve heard any rumors about monsters like the ones we hunt I would like to hear about them. I know several people have gone missing but I don’t know anything about the circumstances or evidence around them or any patterns, and the police have nothing to shew for their work into the disappearances. Please let me know if you have heard anything at all. Thanks, Hunter.

-

🏹

  
  


User: Lacrity

Re: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Reply #1 on:** 28 July 2002, 21:41:56

Hunter, bud, there’s three people on this site, you and me included.

-

_ Site Owner _

  
  


User: Hunter

Re: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Reply #2 on:** 28 July 2002, 21:55:37

Jolene I thought you said I could get information here.

-

🏹

  
  


User: Lacrity

Re: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Reply #3 on:** 28 July 2002, 22:04:18

Yes, and you can, but not  _ yet. _ There’s nobody on here to  _ give _ you any information, Austin. We have to actually get people onto the site first so that there are people around to respond to your calls for assistance.

-

_ Site Owner _

  
  


User: Hunter

Re: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Reply #4 on:** 28 July 2002, 22:25:46

Well then what in the heck am I doing here Jolene? If there aren’t people here yet? Also I’m not asking for assistance I just want information.

-

🏹

  
  


User: Lacrity

Re: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Reply #5 on:** 28 July 2002, 22:29:30

I don’t know, you tell me. I don’t control what you’re doing. I told you there probably wouldn’t be anybody else on here for a while. To be honest, I don’t even know how the user on here at the moment even got here. They have access to the member-only stuff, which I thought was restricted, so either they’re up to something or I didn’t do those permissions right. Probably the latter knowing my propensity for messing up programming.

Also, Hunter, asking strangers for rumors is asking for assistance, just not the kind where someone actually has to be there.

-

_ Site Owner _

  
  


User: Hunter

Re: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Reply #6 on:** 28 July 2002, 22:42:16

I don’t know anything about permissions or programming. I guess we have to go back to the old-fashioned hunting ways. Sniffing around. Using my mind and eyes. I will give this a shot some other time when you say it’s ready.

-

🏹

  
  


User: Lacrity

Re: Looking for Information - Callaway NE

**Reply #7 on:** 28 July 2002, 22:45:28

That’s probably a good idea. I’ll lock the thread now. Sigh.

EDIT: Uh, that means that neither of us will be able to post in it any longer and it might get moved to its own board, though again I’m not sure if that works. We’ll have to see. Sorry about that, Austin. Good luck on your hunt!

-

_ Site Owner _

_ <Last edited 28 July 2002, 22:46:54> _

_ <Thread locked by site owner on 28 July 2002, 22:49:35> _


End file.
